


A MidSummer's Nightmare

by a_partofthenarrative



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Basically torturing characters and having fun doing it, F/M, it's you're looking for something serious this isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_partofthenarrative/pseuds/a_partofthenarrative
Summary: Fiyero and Avaric find something of Galinda's one day. Chaos ensues.
Kudos: 3





	A MidSummer's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a challenge from a fellow author on FFN back in 2009. :P My virgin attempt at torturing poor Fiyero and having fun doing it. Excuse any OOCness, but under the circumstances, I could see this happening. 
> 
> This story was entirely too ridiculous and I had so much fun writing it. Enjoy.

The day began like any other.

The sun shone it's cheery rays down on the spacious grounds of Shiz University, inviting many of the campus students to take advantage of the welcoming warmth. A slight breeze joined in the mix, adding to the allure of the outdoors. Much of the student body accepted the invitation, bringing books, lunches, and blankets to make their stay, brief or extended, more enjoyable.

Usually, Fiyero Tiggular would be among the multitude to venture out on such a day. It fit with his "dancing through life" policy to spend warm, sunny days in the open, enjoying the weather and often the company of a select lady friend. Unfortunately, the said lady friend was in class, but Fiyero had no ambitions of going out. Rather he was perfectly content to sit in his room doing the unthinkable: reading.

"So where did you say you found this?" Avaric asked as he pulled a chair up next to his friend.

The Prince turned the small volume over in his hand. "It fell out of the Galinda's bag the other day when she was here. I was just going to return it, but then I saw what it was."

Avaric propped his feet up on Fiyero's desk, leaning back in his chair. "And you haven't read it yet?"

"It's her diary, Av," reasoned Fiyero. "Girls put all of their important, personal crap in here. Stuff that they don't want others to see."

"All the more reason to have a peek. Who knows when we'll have this chance again?"

"Isn't that snooping? Galinda might actually care if we look at this."

"It's Galinda. Shoes, purses, and pink. Big wow."

Fiyero hesitated. "Still…"

"Look." Avaric brought the chair back to the floor. "Is it locked?"

Fiyero examined the small book. "No."

"Then it's just asking to be read!" He grabbed the book from the prince, examining it for himself. "People who really want to hide stuff put a lock on it."

He knew he shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of Fiyero. "One short look. No one hears about this, right?"

Avaric zipped his lips. "Who would I tell?"

Fiyero's look was pointed.

"Okay, okay," conceded Avaric. "I promise. Nothing leaves this room. It's all between you, me, and Little Miss Popular. Now," he said as his fingers slipped under the cover. 'Let's see how that blonde brain of hers works."

The cover seemed to give an incredibly loud groan as it was opened; Fiyero was sure half the campus heard. Common sense told him that it was the fact that he knew they shouldn't be doing this and his conscience was nagging him, but he wasn't about to take any chances. Ignoring his friend's queer glance, the prince smoother the cover open with great care before his eyes glanced over the page.

Beside him, Avaric yawned. "This is it? What a waste of paper!"

"I told you." Fiyero shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head. "Girl stuff."

Avaric shook his head. "'Trips to grandmomsises, my roommate is grossified, Elphie is still a bit dry, but all together wondrous, Fiyero my be scandalacious, but he's my scandalicous, yadda, yadda, yadda'. Oh…" His voice trailed off. "What have we here?"

"What?" This had Fiyero attention.

His friend indicated a spot on the third page. "Start here."

The Prince did, his eyes growing as he read.

" _Fiyero just dropped me off from another wondrous evening. We went to dinner, then dancing at the OzDust. I swear I fall more in love with him every day. He's perfect. I so hope we're never meant to part. It would be a shame for him to end up like all the others…"_

The boys' gazes met, a mixture of confusion and nervousness. "What do you think she means by 'all the others'?" Fiyero asked.

Avaric shook his head. "I don' know, man. Your best bet would be to never find out."

Fiyero snorted. "No kidding. Although I am slightly disturbed by that. I've got find a way to get this back. If she ever knew-"

"Fiyero?"

Both jumped at the sounds of Elphaba's voice, Avrics managing to slam the book closed in record time. They turned to see the green girl regarding them with a strange expression. "What are you doing?"

"Uh.."

She stepped into the room. "Is that Galinda's diary?"

"Yes, it is." Fiyero was quick to recover. "She left it here the other day. I was just about to return it to her."

He couldn't tell if Elphaba believed him or not. IF she didn't, she didn't give herself away, simply reached out for the book. "I can take it to her. I was heading back to the room anyway. I just came by to tell you that Galinda said she'd be a bit late for your date tonight. Something about an emergency with Shen-shen."

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Elphaba." Fiyero tried to hide the relief that flooded through his veins. "Tell her I'll see her then."

She blinked. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He blinked. "Am I?"

Avaric banged his head on the desk.

Elphaba gestured toward his hand. "Galinda's diary?"

"Oh, right." he handed it over. "Here."

She took it with a strange expression still set on her face. "You might want to use that extra time to take a nap, Fiyero. You're looking a bit pale."

"Right. I will. Thanks." he closed the door before she could say another word, leaning against it for support. "That was close."

Avaric shrugged. "What can she say? She didn't catch you reading it."

He shook his head. "Girls don't need proof. Implication is more than enough."

"Then we need to get that book back. Soon."

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, they read like men possessed. Fiyero would find opportunities for his girlfriend to "lose" her diary when she visited his room and after she left, Avaric would join him in reading the inner-most thoughts of one Galinda Upland.

Most of the time, they found nothing but the ramblings of everyday life. As time went on though, they noticed the entries became more and more invested to Galinda's relationship with Fiyero and less about her everyday life.

One day, when they had finished reading a particularly interesting entry, both boys leaned back and released a collective breath." I give you credit, man," stated Avaric as he rubbed his eyes. "Galinda is crazy. I don't know how you put up with her."

"Is fear a bad reason?" asked the Prince, rubbing his own eyes. "From what I've read, every guy who has ever broken up with her has met some mysterious end and faded into the background. I just don't want to be next."

Avaric snorted. "I don't think you have to worry about that. The girl wants to have your child, for Oz's sake. Sounds pretty long-term to me."

Fiyero said nothing to this remark, only closed the diary.

The next few days passed with little change. The diary was returned and pushed to the back of his mind as he attempted to concentrate on his classes, his friends, and , most importantly, making sure Glinda never found out about his new favorite pastime.

The tragedy began four days later when Galinda broke up with him "for her own reasons", she said.

On the fifth day, Fiyero walked into this room to find Avaric waiting for him. "Did you get it?"

Fiyero held up the book, soaked from the rain that was beginning to fall outside. "It took some alcohol and an few favors, but I got it."

"Let's see what she says." Eager to see what was going on in the blonde's head, they both scrambled for chairs as they laid the book open on the desk. They had barley begun to read and their breathing grew labored.

" _As much as I hated too, I had to end my relationship with Fiyero. What I once thought was perfection proved to be nothing more than thinly veiled scum. He acted surprised, but I could see right through him. I saw him with Elphie yesterday. They didn't see me, but I could see them. I saw how he flirted with her right in front of everyone. Even Elphie welcomed him. My best friend! How could they. I'll have to deal with him. With both of them…."_

"What were you doing with Elphaba?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Nothing! I asked her about something for class. She teased me about actually paying attention, so I gave it back. There was nothing that even resembled flirting!"

Avaric gave a nervous laugh. "That's not what Galinda saw."

"Never mind that. I have more important things to worry about. What do you think she means by 'dealing with me'?"

"How should I know? She's your crazy ex, not mine."

"You're a lot of help, Av. How-"

"Fiyero!" A cry sounded on the other side of the door. "Are you here? Please, open up!"

The friend's exchanged a glance before Avaric moved to open the door. Shen-shen waited on the other side, her tear-streaked face twisted into an anguish expression. "Thank Oz! Fiyero, you have to help! Galinda's gone mad!"

"What?" His stomach in knots, the Prince walked the girl over to his chair and sat her down. Kneeling in front of her, he said softly, "Calm down, Shen-shen. Tell me what happened."

The girl gave a slight hiccup before answering. "I was on my way to Galinda's room to get my shoes back. I had lent them to her for your date, but then she broke up with you and was all upset, so I didn't want to bother her then, so I just-"

"Why don't we just skip to the part that upset you?" Avaric asked.

She nodded. "Anyway, I got to her room and I heard screams. I know it was Elphaba's voice, then Galinda started yelling at her even louder."

"Can't Elphaba handle herself"

Shen-shen shrugged, sniffling. "That's what I thought. But then I heard Elpahaba yelling "Galinda, no! Stop!", then a chopping noise and Elphaba's voice stopped. I tried calling, but Galinda yelled at me to go away, saying she had to 'take care of something'. Fiyero, please. I'm so scared."

She threw herself into his arms and began to sob all over again. Fiyero glanced at Avaric over the top of her head and mouthed, "I told you so"

His friend didn't look so certain anymore. "Shen," he said gently, prying the girl from Fiyero's embrace. "Maybe you're just overreacting. Why don't you go back to Galinda's room and try to talk to her again. Okay? We'll be right here."

She nodded. "Maybe you're right. I'll be back in a little while."

"Good girl. Calm down." Avaric handed her a tissue and ushered her out the door. When it closed behind her, he turned to Fiyero. "We have a problem."

"You think?" Fiyero's brow was raised. "If I didn't now any better, I'd swear Shen-shen was exaggerating like normal, but after reading that…"

Avaric took a seat on the bed. "So what will you do?"

"What can I do?" He exclaimed, taking a seat next to his friend. "My ex-girlfriend is a raging psychopath who did Oz knows what to Elphaba!"

Avaric walked to the window. "We could just hide out here."

"Oh, that's brave." Fiyero muttered. "What good is the heroic, dashing prince persona if I'm hiding in my dorm like a scared little girl."

"One who might escape with his hide."

"Funny. Do you see Shen-shen yet?"

"Not unless she's dressed in black, wearing a skull mask, and carrying a meat cleaver."

Fiyero shot off the bed. "WHAT?"

"Come here."

He did, just in time to see a short figure with a distinct bounce to her step disappear form view. Fiyero swore. "She's coming to get me."

"Lock the door!" Avaric ordered.

"And the window."

'What about the bathroom?" Avaric asked.

"Couldn't hurt," Fiyero said, only stopping dead in his tracks. In the doorway of the bathroom stood a figure form his nightmare, dressed in a black hood and sporting a skull mask and a meant cleaver.

Both let out screams that were far from manly and ran. "Go to the hall!" Avaric ordered. He reached for the cluster door ad pulled, only to be greeted with the same sight. This figure got a swipe in, missing them by inches.

Fiyero slammed the door and asked, "Where now?"

"My room!" Avaric panted.

The sprinted the short distance to his room, slamming the door behind him. "What do we do now?" Avaric asked. I didn't know Galinda had back-up."

"And I did?" Fiyero's voice was incredulous. Pounding came from the other side. "Fiyero, dearest!" Galinda's voice, sugary sweet, floated through the air. "Open up. I just want to talk to you."

"Not on your life!" Avaric answered.

The knob jiggled as Galinda worked the lock. Fiyero absently wondered how she had learned to do that. "Come now, boys," she said as the door swung open to reveal her form, the flashing lightning illuminating her skull mask. "I won't hurt you." She giggled. "Much.

Avaric placed himself behind Fiyero, both of them taking steps back as Galinda advanced on them. "What do you want, Galinda?" Fiyero asked. "I don't understand."

"Don't you?" She pulled off her mask, her blue eyes taking on an evil gleam. "Poor, Fiyero. I didn't have to want to deal with you, but I couldn't have you flirting with other girls. Especially Elphie."

_Sweet Oz, Elphie!_ "What did you do to her, Galinda? She had no part in this."

'Oh, but she did." Galinda made a show of rhythmically playing with the cleaver in her hands. "She knew we were seeing each other, yet she welcomed your advances."

"Advances? I never-"

"Silence!" The meat cleaver sunk into Avaric's dresser, earning a small whimper from both men. "I know what I saw. I'm not as dumb as I look, dearest. As for Elphie," She chuckled. "Let's just say she's in a better place."

Fiyero's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. _No! Oh, Elphaba…_ He could feel Avaric's finger s digging into his shoulder and he groaned. _Way to be a man, Av._

In front of his, Galinda moved ever closer. I've dealt with her and I'm afraid I must now deal with you. Say good-bye, Fiyero." The cleaver rose above her head.

"NO! Galinda, wait, please. I'm sorry. I never meant to flirt with Elphaba, I swear."

She chuckled. How could she find this funny? "It's too late for apologies. Revenge must be given."

From behind him Avaric shouted, "Galinda, please! We never meant to read your diary!"

The cleaver stilled. "You read my diary?"

"Did I say read? I meant glanced"

"It doesn't matter. You never should have even thought about it. Now you both have to pay!"

Two sets of eyes widened and they continued to retreat. Only the window offered escape, but the five story drop was not an option worth taking. Fiyero suddenly cursed himself for having chose such an elevated room.

Both glanced back up to see Galinda hovering over them with her cleaver raised. "Any last words, boys?" she asked, her eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Please," Fiyero begged, falling to his knees, Avaric behind him. "Don't hurt us, Galinda. We'll do anything, I swear. Please don't hurt us."

She shook her head. "I don't know, boys. What do you think, Shen-shen?"

Another figure appeared in the doorway, void of the mask. Shen-shen's red hair was the first thing they saw. "I don't know, Galinda. They did apologize. She raised her cleaver to her chin. "What do you think, Elphaba?"

'Elphaba?" From their place on the floor, Fiyero and Avaric watched in amazement as the girl in question appeared in the doorway, holding her own make and meat cleaver in her gloved hand.

"Don't waste the energy, Galinda," She stated. "They're not worth it."

"They do seem pretty pathetic," Shen-shen agreed.

Galinda shrugged, "Okay."

"Wait," Fiyero said as they clamored to their feet. "You mean you're not going to kill us?"

Elphaba snorted. "Why would we waste the energy?"

"But…" Avaric pointed toward the girls. "Why scare the crap out of us like that?"

"It was fun!" Galina chirped, "Besides, it'll teach you not to read my diary."

"But Elphaba," Fiyero said, "Shen-shen said she heard horrible things coming form your room!"

"All part of the plan," Shen-shen answered. "We got you boys good."

'Did you hear them scream like little girls?" Galinda was obviously pleased with herself. "Priceless."

'So the whole thing was a set-up?" Avaric asked.

"You're quick," Elphaba snapped.

"Oh, thank Oz!" Fiyero slumped onto the bed. "I'll admit, Galinda, you had me. I sincerely apologize and I swear I'll never invade your privacy again. What a relief to know those entries were fake."

Galinda exchanged a glance with Elphaba. "Who said the entries were fake?"

His face fell. "You mean they're not?"

Her smile became evil as she followed Elphaba out of the room. "You'll never know, will you? Goodnight, boys!"

When the door closed behind them, Avaric turned to the Prince. "I can get her diary again if you like. There's got to be more in there…"

"Not a chance, Av." Fiyero said, flopping back down on the bed. "There are some things that are better left alone."


End file.
